The Solitude of The Woods
by Megarza
Summary: Helena never intended for this to happen. She was supposed to be at a barbecue, so how the hell did she end up in the middle of the woods? In this journey through the Unknown, she'll learn about true friendship and maybe even more... But will she be able to maintain her sanity and go back home? Is there even a butcher or a corpse somewhere?
_Ughhh... so bored. I wish I could just be a tree._

This was the first thought that crossed through Helena's mind, our fifteen year old protagonist, while lying comfortably on the grass of some forest place with arms and legs extended. Anyone who passed by would've thought she was so relaxed. But that's wrong. She was in reality so lost and confused that she didn't even know how she was supposed to react. Her mind was trying to process things so fast and uncontrollably that her brain hurted and she just wanted to go home and take a nap.

You see, in contrast with many other normal people, Helena, when she finds herself in a difficult situation in which she doesn't know how to react, she just lies and appears to be tired. Completely logical, right? Either way, many people react in a similar way when they have to face responsabilities. Although that's just an excuse.

 _I wonder if I should get up and explore a little... naaah. Too troublesome. But if I just fall asleep then a wild bear may attack me, or also an alien could abduct me without problems._

Then a rumble from her stomach reminded her about something of quite importance.

 _Oh. Right, I need food to subsist._

Helena stood up slowly and, in her lethargy, took for the first time a panoramic view of the forestal place where she was: shrubbery here, trees there, animal poop also checked for preventing future accidents...

Stretching her arms, she yawned and with clumsy movements started walking through the diffuse path. After all, night was starting to arise and getting a refuge before being abducted by an alien or attacked by a bear would be more convenient. Yes, it would.

 _Let_ 's see, _these are the moments where perhaps I should recall my teacher's advices_ , Helena thought while walking without concern.

 _"Helena, if you want to get a boyfriend, you must know how to fry an egg._ "

Mmm, maybe she should check that one out for later. But it wasn't useful for a moment like these!

" _Helena, to endure the effects of wasabi you must possess a power in your mouth able to overcome the feeling of numbness._ "

No, wrong advice.

" _Never disturb someone while watching a football match, never._ "

NO!

" _What's with that face? If you're going to fart, just do it. Coming from you, it wouldn't be the most gross thing."_

Did that guy ever say something useful!?

" _Helena, if you ever wake up in the woods, with no memory of what happened the night before... then you should consider changing nacionality or just try to discover the murderer._ "

O-okaay... That didn't make much sense in Helena's head, but everything her teacher says always holds a meaning. In this case, maybe it wasn't what she was looking for, but if in her way she came across a corpse or a murderer dressed as a butcher, then she would have to start investigating the case to ensure her future as a respectable civilian.

 _But then again, why can't I remember what happened last night to end up in... wherever is here...?_

Helena scoffed and massaged her temples. Trying to rememeber made her brain hurt, and everything referred to the night before seemed to be influenced under a trail of smoke. Nothing was clear or concise. Everything was spinning and she could only remember the evening, when her teacher came improperly into her house to entrust her the assembling of a barbecue at his girlfriend's place. Why she accepted goes beyond her comprehension, like the reason why all this led to losing her memory and ending up in the middle of nowhere.

Letting out a long sigh, she decided it was time to finally stand up and make her way through the woods.

She walked and walked, and darkness started to slowly approch the scenery. The autumn gently stroked Helena's long black hair and her astounding black eyes shined in the shadowy penumbra.

As she made her way between the old looking trees, she shivered at the lack of proper season clothing and sneezed. She immediately understood that was a bad idea, as she heard a clicking sound and a bullet holed at the tree right next to her.

An exclamation sound left her mouth, as she tripped and fell on the muddy soil. Her eyes opened wide as she realized. Could this be the murderer? The butcher? Oh, man, if her teacher was right all along with that stupid advice then she was better than dead.

She absently observed the new mud stains coloring her white plain dress.

"Damn butchers, always ruining everything," she mused. Yes, it seemed she wasn't a big fan of butchers.

Helena tried to get up from the dirt with a tree's help and was surprised by a manly loud voice. Looking up, she met with the shocked eyes of an old man who almost looked like a hermit. He had on hand a hunter shotgun and was wearing a long and old looking green coat.

"Lord love a duck! I'm so sorry my child, are you all right?" He asked with surprisingly gentle voice. Helena tilted her head at the weird old man's expression of surprise.

The now dirty girl tried to scrub off the mud of her dress, but it was sadly a lost case. She really liked that dress. "I'm physically fine, thank you. But my dress is not, and I don't find it really nice to be welcomed with a shotgun at hand," she said, surly.

"I'm terribly sorry, child. Come with me, nights in these woods are dangerous, specially for little ones like you. I bet you wouldn't like the Beast to catch you, would you?"

"First, I'm not a child. I'm a young woman and my name's Helena. And second, why would _I_ _trust you_ if you almost just killed me? Are you sure you're not a butcher? Is this Beast the corpse you've hidden, _huh_?"

The old man stared at her with a blank face. "You are not from here, huh? It wasn't my intention to shoot you, fear not. I'm just a Hunter trying his best to survive in these hostile surroundings. Follow me, you'll catch a cold in that state and I surely have a lot to explain to you."

Helena had a lot to reconsider about that offering. In her head it suspiciously sounded like ' _Follow me, I have candy,'_ but she was also tempted to trust the geezer and maybe get a warm coat on her shoulders and a sweet cup of hot chocolate. Also, there was something terribly wrong in this woods. She could feel this wrong feeling resonating through her entire body, like a creepy chill and opaque whisperings.

Hesitantly, she made her decision.

"Lead the way, old man."

He showed a small smile at the little spark of confidence placed on him, but it went as fast as it appeared. They walked for ten minutes until they reached an old, but pretty, shack. Helena had a feeling of dread in her stomach as she noticed the stiff shoulders of the Hunter and the tension bubbling up slowly on the outskirts of the woods.

"Here we are. Make yourself at home," the Hunter said, as he opened the door and let Helena walk inside.

The atmosphere was overly cozy, like her grandma's house, which she always visited in summers. The best part was her grandma's cats. Helena loved cats, but sadly her mother was allergic.

"Thanks. Are you sure you're not a butcher?"

The Hunter deadpanned. "I told you I'm not. I'm the Hunter." With tired movements, he took a large red cape from a wardrobe and swiftly hanged it around her shoulders. "There. I think that's warm enough. I'm going to prepare us something warm to drink, is there anything special you'd like?"

Helena was absorbed at the complexion of the cape. She couldn't tell exactly which was the material, but it certainly made her feel safe and warm.

"Thanks... A hot chocolate would be nice."

The Hunter nodded and went where Helena supposed was the kitchen. She allowed herself to smile for the first time in the whole day, and made herself comfortable by sitting on a red arm chair located in front of a chimney. It was fortunately on fire, and she would've felt like falling comfortably asleep if it wasn't because this wasn't her shack. She no te there was a green arm chair next to her, where she supposed the Hunter could sit on.

"Here we are. Two warm cups of my special hot chocolate," said Hunter proudly announced, as he took a sit in said green armchair.

Helena took it gratefully. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. Now, I think it's time to tell you about this woods true nature."

"This is delicious!" Helena exclaimed delighted, ignoring the seriousness in the man's voice.

"Thanks. Now please listen," he continued, patiently. "These place is called the Unknown, and it's dangerous to trust anyone... you can trust me, though, don't worry about it," he awkwardly coughed. "Anyway, there is a Beast in these strange woods which seeks for the souls of precious children. The Beast has the power to control and manipulate people with tricky lies..."

Helena stared unimpressed. "That's it? Well then, I guess it isn't that bad."

The Hunter scowled at her apparent ignorance. "Don't look at me like that. I'm not very good at explaining, but beware nontheless of the thing out there. Otherwise, you won't make it that far."

Helena blinked, but didn't response otherwise. They sat there drinking their hot chocolate in comfortable silence, when Helena suddenly noticed the Hunter's nasty scar of what seemed a heavy scratch in his arm.

Helena pointed at it. "How did it happen?"

The Hunter stared at it engrossed for a moment, and then answered, all the while staring at it.

"It's my way of living life. After having lived in these place for so long I have sometimes met monsters I would've never thought existed. You and I live different lifes. I have an enemy I must defeat."

Helena looked impassive. "Is it strong? I guess you're not talking about the Beast, right?"

The Hunter nodded at her guessing. "Yeah, it's the scum of these part of the woods. I managed to affront him once, but he escaped and left me this scar."

"A bear?"

The Hunter shook his head. "A wolf. I was fortunated to left in one piece, but I fell and hurt myself. That's why I've been carrying this gun ever since," he said, caressing the shotgun by his side. "Always cowering in fear of being attacked again. The truth is, I'm just scared. I'm a simple man, bound to the cruel destiny of solitude and nature. When I think about it, my hands start to tremble, and I fear I might never overcome this. But if I'm able to defeat him, then I'll know there's some hope for me left."

Helena didn't know how to react at it. "That sounds hard. But brave, I think. ' _In order to overcome your fears, you must defeat them.'_ Em, that's what my teacher says at least."

"Your teacher must be a wise man."

Helena didn't look convinced about that. "Nah, he's an idiot. But at least he understands me."

"Understands you? What do you mean by that? You don't seem like a difficult girl to me."

"Thanks...? But it's not want you think. It's difficult to explain as I never use it in front of other people just for safety."

The Hunter looked at her and saw that whatever she was talking about, she seemed conflicted. "Are you...?

TAP! TAP!

Both of them froze at the loud noises coming from the main door.

"What...?" Helena didn't have the time to complete the question, as she was suddenly taken by the wrist. The Hunter took in his other hand the shotgun, and made a run to the staircase. The ceaseless noise at the door was cut by the sudden sound of the heavy door falling down, and Helena saw with narrow eyes the "wolf" the Hunter was talking about.

It certainly didn't look like a normal wolf at all. It's dark hair was gravely standing and his legs were shaking in what Helena supposed was anticipation; in all, he appeared to have the rabies if it weren't for the multicolor eyes he had.

Helena frowned. "It's possessed," she told the Hunter.

The Hunter winced, but nodded. "I fear so. I'm really sorry this had to happened when you are here."

Helena shoock his head as the wolf made slowly his way to them. "No time for that. I'm going to catch him and you make sure you shoot him correctly, okay?"

The Hunter widened his eyes at the insinuation. "WHAT?! YOU CAN'T POSSIBLY...

But it was said all in vain, as Helena made a dash to where the wolf was. The Hunter could only watched in fear, as she went straightly into the problem, in contrast with him.

 _But she's going to get herself killed_ , he thought in panic.

His hands were starting to tremble again at the thought. But, he had to save Helena. There was no way he was going to let her die because of his own foolishness.

But when he ran to where the wolf was, he was shocked at what he saw.

The wolf was _levitating._

It didn't look as he was doing it purposely, as he noticed right away the wolf's attempts of getting down. But, could it be...?

He slowly craned his neck, and saw Helena. There was a blue light coming from her hands, and immediately the Hunter noticed it was the same light currently surrounding the wolf's body.

"What are you waiting for!? Shoot him!" Helena shouted, reminding him of his duty.

The Hunter's trembling hands aimed the guy to the wolf and he exhaled through his nose. "Go back where you come from," he whispered and shot.

* * *

"What are you going to do with that body?" Helena asked once they had cleaned the place from the wolf's attack. Helena noticed the Hunter's sudden air of solemnity and felt like something was wrong. That's why she didn't like to use her "power" in front of people. They always judged her.

The Hunter ignored her question. "So that's what you don't like to show to other people, right?" He asked instead.

Helena looked down at the cloth she had used to clean the blood. "Yeah."

"Are you a witch?" He asked with apprehension in his voice.

Helena scowled but was too tired to said something back in offense. "No, I'm an esper. Ever heard of one?"

The Hunter shook his head, but looked interested at the new term.

"Espers are people with psychic powers. You know, like, telekinesis and telephaty. They're special abilities, from movin object with your mind or reading other people's minds. There are other abilities of course, but I can only control telekinesis."

The Hunter, instead of looking scared like she would've guessed, looked highly impressed.

"That sounds incredible! I've never heard about something like that."

 _Well, you_ live _in the woods, after all,_ Helena thought.

"That's understandable. But anyway, I have to find my way home. I'll stay here for the night, but tomorrow I'll take my leave. Where is the most near town, by the way?"

"That would be Pottsfield. However, I never liked that place and its people. But it's not dangerous, fear not."

"Okay, great," Helena said and yawned. "If you don't mind, I'm going back to sleep. I guess I won't have to look for a butcher and a corpse," she mused, and didn't noticed the Hunter's perturbed expression.


End file.
